iWill Always Love You
by RayLedgend
Summary: This is it: The long awaited sequel to my literary epic, "iLove My Brother."  Spencer and Carly begin their new relationship as more than just siblings, but what happens when the past comes back to bite them?  Warning: explicit incest.


**Here it is: the long awaited sequel to one of my most popular works, iLove My Brother. I pretty much make the epilogue to iLove My Brother its own story here =P I just can't seem to stay away from the iCarly universe, and I don't even watch it anymore. I wonder if anyone else does either. Either way, I've been disappointed with a lot of my work lately, so here's hoping for the best with this one =P**

The sun rose over the horizon and shone on Bushwell Plaza one morning; a morning totally unlike any other. Of course, every morning is technically unique, but typically, they're also rather similar to the one that came before it. For Spencer Shay, however, this was most certainly not the case. Not just because his sister gave her virginity to him the night before, or because they spent the night sleeping nude in the same bed, although that was indeed strange. Well, actually, that was the crazy part, but it was also a little odd that Spencer slept like he was possessed by a demon. He tossed and turned and sweated bullets, dreaming extremely vividly the whole time. It wasn't quite a nightmare he was having; it was more like a premonition. He saw himself somewhere he didn't recognize. It looked like a courthouse, though . . . then he was in jail. Carly was crying for him, and she was holding . . . something. A doll? One fucked up doll, that's for sure. No way something like that could be a person. Then, Carly was dead. He saw everything in still images, like he was watching a slide show rather than a movie. His heart ached, and he wanted to look away, but it was like his eyes were taped open, and his head was locked in place. He could hardly take the sadness anymore, when . . .

"Spencer." A young female voice called from his doorway.

"Gah!" Spencer jerked up into a sitting position and panted, wiping sweat from his forehead. He tried to catch his breath, but his lungs were stuck in overdrive and his heart refused to stop beating at 300 beats per minute.

Carly giggled a bit. "You had a nightmare, didn't you Spencer?"

"Whew." Spencer wiped his forehead again and got control of his breathing. "Yeah, Carly. Something like that."

Carly giggled again. She was starting to feel a butterflies kind of feeling around her brother after last night. "Well, it's time to get up, anyway. I made you breakfast." She blushed a little. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so nice to her brother.

Spencer sniffed the air, and smelled syrup, fresh made waffles, bacon . . . really just all manner of yummy breakfast things. "Wow, that smells great! Thanks, Carly." Spencer jumped out of bed to get some food ASAP, but the feeling of open air at his crotch area signaled immediately that something was wrong.

"Jeez." Carly blushed. "Put some clothes on, first." Sure, she had seen him like this before, but it was still a little awkward.

"Are you sure? I could eat like this." He flexed his . . . less than defined muscles at her, and struck a pose.

Carly just rolled her eyes at him and sighed, but secretly, she was hoping he'd say that. "Alright Spencer, but it's getting cold, so you should hurry up."

"You got it, Carly." Spencer followed her down to the kitchen, naked just like like he said he'd be and as soon as he sat at the table, he saw a feast that looked like it was made for a king. With drool quickly forming, he dug right in. Carly had some too, but she left most of it for Spencer.

*4th wall break.* Just a quick note, the following scene was added just so I could put a sex warning in my description to increase my views. *4th wall repair.*

As Spencer finished his meal, he looked at his sister's face and white sleeveless shirt, and became erect. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but it just felt like girls her age had a kind of purity and innocence to them that was absent in girls his own age. Their faces were less brought down by age, and they weren't too tall, either. Everything Spencer wanted in a woman. Luckily, his dick was under the table, so he was pretty sure Carly didn't notice his raging and pulsing boner.

"So, how are you feeling this morning, Spencer?"

Spencer grinned. "Horny," he replied with a smirk.

Carly shot back a smile of her own. "That makes two of us," she said getting out of her seat.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Spencer got up from his seat too, as Carly led the way upstairs. When they got to her room, they stripped down naked . . . well, Carly did anyway. Spencer was already naked, so he just watched.

Her shirt and bra came off first, exposing her still ripening breasts that Spencer liked a bit too much. Before long, the rest of her clothes came off too and Spencer leaned in for a kiss. They kissed each other softly, and tried to embrace, but Spencer's dick got a little bit in the way before they could hug all that tightly. Soon, they pulled apart and Carly laid on the bed for her brother. Her legs were spread just enough for him. Not so spread that she looked slutty, but not so tightly together that she looked like a bundle of nerves.

And there was Spencer, standing over the bed above his naked underage sister. It was so taboo, but it just felt so right. He couldn't wait. In a quick and fluid motion, Spencer climbed onto the bed, and positioned himself at Carly's opening before pushing in.

Carly moaned with pleasure as she let her brother thrust into her. Spencer leaned in and licked at her breasts, and sucked on her nipples, sending Carly's pleasure through the roof. With lustful moans, she started rubbing at her clit as Spencer pushed in over and over again, bringing them both closer to climax with each thrust. Then, Spencer leaned in and kissed Carly again, as Carly closed her eyes in ecstasy.

After a few minutes, Spencer pulled out of his sister, and laid on her bed next to her, and Carly knew what to do. She got on top and descended onto his stiff cock. With a high pitched moan, she pushed herself down until she had fully taken it in. Once in, Carly leaned over and kissed her brother again. Soon, Carly began rocking her hips, and Spencer began his upward thrusts. He grabbed at her ass cheeks, and sucked on her nipples too, all the while. Carly on the other hand was too overcome with pleasure to do anything but enjoy. And enjoy she did, as within mere minutes, she felt that all too familiar sensation.

"Spencer!" She shouted her brother's name as she climaxed, before falling, happily tired, onto her brother's body. Spencer came just after his sister, shooting semen right into her womb. The two were both sexually exhausted and took some time to catch their breath.

"I love you, Spencer." Carly said panting.

"I know, Carly. I love me too," Spencer joked. Carly would have given him a playful slap, but she was totally out of energy. Instead, she settled for snuggling even closer to him before they both went back to sleep. I guess they both didn't get enough sleep that night.

So, a couple of weeks passed since then. Honestly, not a lot happens between now and then, and I plain don't wanna write about it. But, after those short few weeks, Carly started feeling a little strange. Seriously, just guess what happened to her.

Yep, she's pregnant. There she stood in the bathroom, shaking with fear. Her mind raced with panic and her eyes welled with tears, but she never averted her eyes from the object in her hands: a positive pregnancy test! She wanted it to go away, but she knew it wouldn't, and it was just gonna get worse from here. She needed to tell Spencer . . . the father.

The bathroom door creaked open, and Carly sulked out. "S-Spencer?" She called with a shaking voice.

"Over here!" Spencer called back from the kitchen table.

Carly nodded, and slowly walked to the kitchen, hiding her fear about as well as a crying baby. Every step made her shake, like she was afraid a ghost would come flying out at any minute.

Spencer saw the fear on her face, and took on a caring look. "What's up, Carly?"

Carly almost dared not say it, but she didn't have much choice at this point. "Spencer, I . . . I'm pregnant!" She burst into tears.

Spencer put on his "oh, shit" face, but he embraced his sister, and let her cry on him. "Spencer . . . I'm not ready to be a mom! What am I gonna do?"

He shooshed her and held her tighter. "It's ok, Carly. I won't let you handle it alone." He was willing to take care of the baby, sure, but what was he going tell people? "Hey, guys, I fucked my underage sister, and now she's pregnant; you know how that can be"? He was going to go to jail for sure if this got out. He needed to come up with a story, and quick. It was about then that they heard a voice coming from outside.

"What?"

Carly and Spencer heard a scream loud enough to topple a building come from the room across the hall. Footsteps started racing closer, and a familiar voice pleaded for them to stop. In an instant, Carly's and Spencer's door nearly flew off its hinges and Mrs. Benson stormed in with a look of pure fury in her eyes. She grabbed Spencer by the arm, and pulled him into the hall. Not that it kept the conversation quiet, for the whole world could probably hear Marissa the way she was yelling.

"I just got through talking with my son, Mr. Shay! I'll have you arrested you damn child rapist!" She spoke with such rage that her dialogue might as well have been written with caps lock. Freddie inched toward the door and gave Spencer an apologetic look that did nothing to quell the emptiness and fear and even anger that Spencer was feeling right now. In fact, Spencer felt almost ready to strangle the boy for what he did. Had the situation been more calm, Spencer would have realized it was his fault, not Freddie's but right now, Spencer needed someone to blame.

Mrs. Benson was still flying off the handle, ranting and raving and throwing obscenities of every sort at the artist, but Spencer mostly blocked it out. His emotions just sank, and considering what he just learned about Carly, they just about hit rock bottom. He couldn't even bring himself to speak. When Mrs. Benson had finally said her peace, she took a forceful walk back into her apartment, nearly ripping Freddie's arm from its socket as she dragged him in, too.

Carly watched this all go down with tears in her eyes. She could do nothing to help her brother now, and in fact, she was part of the problem. No prosecutor worth his salt would just ignore the fact that Spencer already has a history of statutory rape, and their soon to be child's the proof.

Spencer walked back into the apartment like a zombie. With everything that just happened to him, he just about overloaded. Without even bothering to shut the door, he plopped himself on the couch face first, and screamed into the cushions. "Why?" His voice cracked as he yelled, but you could hardly hear it since he was effectively muffling himself with the couch.

Carly shut the apartment door, but couldn't approach her brother. She just looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. She wanted to cheer him up, but what could she say? "Hey, I know you just got me pregnant, and you're going to trial for statutory rape, but things have been worse; buck up"? Fuck that. 9 months, and a particularly hellish day of childbirth, and if she needed to, she could put the baby up for adoption. Who knows how long Spencer'd be in jail being practically eaten alive by the other inmates. Her problems practically felt mild compared to his.

Neither Carly nor Spencer could bring themselves to speak for the rest of the day. Spencer just silently wept on the couch, while Carly retreated to the safety of her room for the rest of the day.

Within mere days, Spencer was taken to trial, skipping ahead of the hundreds upon hundreds of backlogged cases as if the state just had a personal vendetta against him. And what a farce of a trial this was. While the prosecutor was on a friggin' war path, the defense attorney looked like he had better things to do the entire time. Phoenix Wright this was not. Spencer would have been better off representing himself with his 3 days of legal experience. Needless to say, he was found guilty, and was charged with a particularly brutal sentence: a lifetime in prison with no parole following 20 years of solitary confinement. He was also to wear a "rape me" sign at all times, and was forbidden to ever have any contact with his family ever again. That's right; justice.

Carly was taken in by her grandfather following the sentence to live the rest of her life in Yakima. Although Carly could hardly bear the thought of raising the child without Spencer, she couldn't imagine the thought of an abortion. So, Carly spent a long nine months pregnant with the baby until finally she went into labor and was rushed to the hospital.

Carly screamed as most women do when giving birth. The head came out first, and the doctors could immediately tell something was wrong. Their faces grew worried, but Carly was in her own little world right now; a world of agonizing pain. Pushing more, Carly finally managed to birth the child.

"Congratulations, Ms. Shay, it's a bea—" the doctor cut himself off. "Ahem . . . it's a boy." The handed her the baby, and . . . what was THAT? The baby they handed her looked like some kind of alien or mutant. It had 3 eyes instead of 2, the third positioned between the right and left, and raised a bit to the forehead level. It closed from the sides instead of the top and bottom, and was especially veiny.

The boy didn't so much cry as he made a gargling noise. This all added to the fact that he had Down's Syndrome . . . Carly's mouth just hung in disbelief. There was something wrong with his feet, too. At first Carly couldn't place it, but then it hit her. His right foot had 3 big toes, and his left sported 4 pinkies. Those were all the toes it had, by the way. Just those 7.

It looked sickly, too, like it was already about to die. Adoption was suddenly no longer an option. No one in their right mind was going to adopt something like him. The cost to take care of it alone would be astronomical. And, yet the worst part was despite the disfigured face, the lack of color, and the gurgly voice, Carly saw a resemblance to Spencer in the child. It brought her pain just to look at the child as it just made her think of her brother again who she loved more than anything, but would never see again.

As the days passed, Carly just descended farther into her post-partum depression. Each and every look at her child brought her more grief than the last. Eventually, she just couldn't deal with it anymore. Taking a gun from her grandfather's collection, she blew her brains out. Bad timing, actually, since her child had such severe health problems that it died within days of its mother.

**The End**

**So there you have it. I think I've realized something. If there's anything in particular I need to work on, it's my dialogue. I can let my creative juices flow when I'm describing situations, but I hit a block when I need to write dialogue, and I even bore myself when I re-read it, probably because I'm about as social as a rock. It's especially evident here, I think, as the beginning bit with all that dialogue was a pain to write, and even worse to read, but once I changed to a more descriptive style, I could get my humor style going again with it. But, maybe I'm wrong. What do you guys think? Remember, your favorites make me happy, but your reviews make me happier, so be sure to review for me =P I'll see you next fanfiction!**


End file.
